Wind turbines harness the kinetic energy of the wind and convert it into mechanical or electric power. Traditional wind turbines have a horizontal spinning axis that allowed blades of the wind turbine to rotate around the axis. As wind engages the blades, the blades move around the horizontal spinning axis of the wind turbine. The relative rotation of the blades to the horizontal axis may then be converted into energy.
Recently vertical axis wind turbines have been used to harness the kinetic energy of the wind. Vertical axis wind turbines operate in the same manner as horizontal axis wind turbines; however, the axis is a vertical plane and the blades spin around the vertical axis. During the operation of the horizontal axis and vertical axis wind turbines, energy is lost during the process as the mechanical pieces of the windmill lose energy to friction forces. Further, the friction between the moving parts creates maintenance problems which require frequent and costly repairs.